In the current market, there is a desire for high efficiency light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems that include power supplies having high power factor (PF). However, this high power factor is typically achieved at the expense of basic lighting quality because, while high power factor lighting supplies may operate at high efficiency, this may also result in flicker of the LED lamps. In addition, driving circuitry to drive the LED lamps at low power, such as 3 Watts to 5 Watts (3 W-5 W) is generally not compatible with typical light dimmers available on the market.